


For My Loved Ones, The World Shall Burn

by omg_im_addicted



Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arson, Arsonists, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Blood, Brotherly Kakashi, Fluff, Gore, Hiding an injury, Hospitals, Inoichi reads Naruto's mind, Izumo and Kotetsu are those extra guys in Naruto, Kakashi caring for Sasuke, Kakashi is concerned, Look it Up, Mind Reading, No pairings - Freeform, Other, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha needs a hug, Sasuke being a little shit, Sasuke being an clever little shit, Sasuke cares, Sasuke is a violent little shit, Sasuke know medical ninjutsu, Sasuke thinking he isnt loved, Team as Family, buzkill i know, guard duty sucks, his chakra is purple, injuries, kakashi cares, lying, makes me sad, maybe some ships if you sqint REAL hard, no ships, really - Freeform, very concerned, walking till his feet bleed, with mind transfer jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: Sasuke would set the world on fire for his loved ones, and would die protecting them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	For My Loved Ones, The World Shall Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke Naruto and Sakura are 54 miles out from Konoha, just a heads up. Be sure to check out my other story, 'Wasn't It Obvious' and my account on Wattpad, @omg_im_addicted.

When Sound Ninja had attacked Team 7, minus Kakashi, they had fought back immediately. The first one down was Sakura, who got knocked in the head with a tree. Then Naruto went down with a kunai in his calf and another in his arm, so he could only lay there in pain and watch as the last teammate fought against the last 4 Sound Nin.

And Naruto was shocked, Sasuke fought like he was possessed, like a demon. His moves were practically invisible, but he fought like nothing Naruto has ever seen anything they threw at him, would be thrown back 5 times the force. And within minutes, the four of them were down, at least 3 of them are dead, it wasn’t that hard to tell. Sound Ninja #1 was decapitated with this weird scythe and fan thingy, and Sound Ninja #2 had two kunai through his eyes, what Naruto didn’t know was that these attacks were just a little to accurate and lethal to belong to a genin. Then Sound Ninja #3, that will be etched into his memory forever.

_“Run along to Oto and Orochimaru, and pray that you’ll survive” Sasuke said darkly, the two Oto nins nodded their heads furiously. One of them had senbon sticking out from all over, much like how Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Waves mission after Haku, and the other was burnt beyond recognition. The smell of burning flesh made Naruto want to throw up, and envied Sakura who wouldn’t know what had happened._

_The two started to hobble along, away from the violent Uchiha prodigy._

_“But it only takes one to be the messinger” and Naruto froze. Sasuke couldn’t be doing what he thought he was doing. Right? Nope. Sasuke was going to do it, he totally was. His teammate was bloodthirsty._

_And then Naruto heard choked out sounds before a thump on the ground and Naruto looked over and clamped his hand over his mouth to not puke. There was a kunai sticking out of the nins, throat, and one through his head. An attack from behind, like a snake striking their prey._

_That left the one with the senbon still alive, and he started moving faster, but Naruto and the nin both knew that if Sasuke wanted to, then Sound Ninja #4 would be dead._

Sasuke turned around once the other nin was far enough away, and collapsed onto the ground. After a minute of heavy breathing, Sasuke shakily got back up and walked to Naruto. He sat on the ground and ripped a strip off of Naruto’s jacket. Naruto was wondering what his teammate was going to do, Sasuke rolled up the strip and placed it gently into Naruto’s mouth, a gag, why would Sasuke need a gag? _‘Hoe don’t do it’_ Naruto was thinking. But nope, Sasuke pulled out bandages, Naruto tried to protest but it just came out as “MMmptf!”, Sasuke shushed him. And then **pain**. Burning hot white pain. In his leg and then it went black.

* * *

“Aru.. Naru… Naruto!” He heard Sasuke saying, and felt something damp on his forehead. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke bandaging Sakura’s head.

Naruto tried to stand up, but got beaten by his teammates terrifying glare. He sat back down again.

“How much pain are you in Naruto?” Sasuke asked in a voice that most certainly didn’t sound like him. It sounded more like Iruka whenever Naruto came to the academy with a new bruise, and Iruka would always- wait. And then it hit Naruto, it was worry. Sasuke was worried. 

“‘Ts not that bad dattebayo, I heal fast” Sasuke pursed his lips (plump lips at that too). Obviously Naruto was not getting out of this one easily.

“I’m not a medic, but I did my best to heal you and Sakura” Sasuke said

“Why’d you gotta be a medic? Everyone knows first aid” Naruto said and tried to move, before gasping in pain at his arm. Sasuke bit his lip and came over.

“It’s because I can do this” Sasuke put his hands over the bandage on Naruto’s arm and a purple chakra enveloped them they looked like flames, and Naruto started to feel better immediately he also started to feel tired.

“Teme? What’re’ya doin’?” Naruto slurred.

“Save your energy Naruto I’ll get us back to Konoha” Sasuke said, and Naruto was too far into the delightful world of rest to do nothing more but nod his head and sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up and noticed that he was on Sasuke’s back, and Sakura was being carried by Sasuke’s torso. Naruto shifted his head and saw that there was blood seeping through the side of Sasuke’s shirt, and there were bloody footprints on the dirt road.

“Teme why’re we not movin’ faster an’ yer bleedin?” Naruto said once again in that slurry voice.

“I’m out of chakra Naruto, rest now we will be at Konoha soon, were just about halfway there” Sasuke said quietly

“‘N just ‘ow much is halfway?” Naruto said, putting his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, not noticing how much the boy was shaking

“We’ve got about 27 more miles to go, but soon enough I will have enough chakra to be able to go by the tree’s and we’ll get there faster” Sasuke said once again in that soft voice.

“When we get back we should have Ichiraku’s” was the final thing Naruto said before going back to sleep, missing him teammates shuddering breath and the exhausted voice that followed. 

“Hopefully I can make it that far” 

**Author's Note:**

> Where Sasuke Naruto and Sakura was about 54 miles from Konoha, they were on a mission, just a little note for those confused.


End file.
